User blog:JustDanceWikiDramaAlert/Just Dance Drama Alert! - Episode 4
Wut is up Just Dance nation! These are your hosts, MikeyRocks33 and Danial6492000! NOTE: This show was created to fill people up on Just Dance drama (This includes, Wiki drama, Youtube drama, etc.). Please don't take anything here in an offensive way as we are not trying to hurt anybody, this is just for fun. Also, we will not be sharing any private conversations as what is private stays private. Okay now, get your popcorn ready, have a comfortable seat and... LET'S GET ROIGHT INTO THE NEWWWS Episode 3: Exposing FallenAngelll Dan: We all know our beloved user who snatches weaves and dreams FallenAngelll, and yep you guessed it... WE GON' EXPOSE H0 Mikey: oh dis is gon' be good (grabs buttery microwave popcorn) Dan: gurl, ok let's spill some T yo. So lately, a lot of users came knocking to FallenAngelll's door in FallenHeaven to complain about how he "spreads negativity" and "writes huge comments that can easily get an A as essay's in English class tbh" and how he "crushes people's opinions, hopes, or dreams". As expected, FallenAngelll ain't too happy about it, he even told one user (JohnJD1302) to never message his message wall shocking ikr. Mikey: It's shocking. Sandra then read him to filth as he was being a condescending little pie. Sandra, what do you have to say about this? Sandra: ... Mikey: he died rip Dan: Wait... how the T did Sandra get in the studio smh Dan:'' FallenAngelll'' what is your opinion about this? FallenAngell: *Comment has been accidentally submitted to the English teacher* English Teahcer: That'll be an A... Mikey: Gw0rl, we is meant to be spilling some tea mawma. We is meant to be attention wh0res ockuuuuur Dan: The shade is too real omg Dan: Back to our main subject (not English), here are 3 facts about Angel's that will blow your mind! :- #They are the best at reproducing fallen offspring they call "FallenAngel's"! #They hibernate in small pods made out of body fluids that are produced when 69'ing! #For decades FallenAngel's have been hiding underground, until one day one of them had the courage to get out :S Mikey: Back to being serious c**ts, FallenAngelll has been one of the most controversial users in the wiki's history. His opinions have rubbed A LOT of people the wrong way, being called names from pretentious to smarmy. Dan: But users have been fighting back! For example, SayWha's comment on the'' Just Dance 2017'' page which ACTUALLY snatched my weave omg Mikey: The reason that he commented was because'' FallenAngelll was being misogynistic by calling a female Just Dancer a "booth babe". 'Dan: That's all we have for today gutterslets <3 babye '''<3 Letter to FallenAngelll <3 <3 Can you please write an essay for me, I really don't wanna fail English lol <3 <3 xoxo <3 FallenAngelll be like. ' ' Blog written by Danial6492000 (Except for Mikey's parts rip) am so excited for FallenAngell to rain havoc on us <3 :D Category:Blog posts